Conventionally, the system described in Patent Document 1 has been known as a water purifier that filters the raw water supplied from a water pipe. The water purifier of Patent Document 1 is configured so as to flow raw water, entering to a cartridge from one end side of a cylindrical water purifier cartridge, to the other end direction along the inner wall of the water purifier cartridge, causing to pass through activated carbon arranged in the center in the radial direction on the other end side of the water purifier cartridge, and then causing to pass through a hollow-fiber membrane that is more towards the one end side of the water purifier cartridge than the activated carbon and supplying as purified water to the outside thereof.
On the other hand, a washing/disinfection device for medical devices is described in Patent Document 2 and, for example, a filtration device is used also in the case of circulating to use the cleaning solution of such a washing/disinfection device (particularly refer to paragraph [0025] and FIG. 3). In the filtration device for cleaning solution of such a medical application or the like, although it is not required to provide activated carbon or the like due to not requiring to remove chlorine, it is desired to treat large volumes of water in a short period.